Lord Martyn Baratheon Of Storm's End
Martyn Baratheon, also known as "The Strong Storm", was born to Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End and Lady Alena Buckler in the year 306 AC. At some point, he was knighted by Lord Edmure Tully after performing well in a tourney. He became the lord of Storm's End and head of House Baratheon in 325 AC, after the death of his father in battle. He is married to Lady Hanna Wylde and has three children, Lyonel, Addam and Alysanne. Lord Martyn is known for his honor, justness, kindness and skill in combat. Life Early Life Lord Martyn was born the lord and lady of Storm's End in the year 306 AC, as the couples first son and child, he became the heir of his lord father, Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End. Martyn would later get three younger siblings, Davos, Robert and Arya. Martyn was taken as his fathers own squire at age eight, but at some point was sent to Riverrun to be warded by Lord Edmure Tully. He was knighted by Lord Edmure after winning a tourney held at Riverrun. At one point, he was married to Lady Hanna Wylde, the daughter of the lord of Rain House. Their first child, Lyonel was born in 324 AC, later their second son Addam would be born in 326 AC and their only daughter Alysanne in 329 AC respectively. In 324 AC, Lord Donnel Swann Of Stonehelm declared war against Martyn's father, Lord Gendry as Lord Donnel did not believe Gendry's claim to the Stormlands was strong enough. Lord Gendry Baratheon was killed in battle later that same year by an unknown knight. Martyn, now lord, led his forces for the rest of the war, and successfully defeated the rebells in 325 AC. After the death of Lord Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the king in 329 AC, Lord Samwell Tarly took his place as hand, but to fill Lord Samwell's old position as Master-of-laws, the king summoned Lord Martyn to serve. He was also given the old armor and war hammer of King Robert I Baratheon by King Brandon the Broken at this point. The Trader's War In 330 AC, the trader's war broke out all along the coasts of the Narrow sea. Lord Martyn immediately called his banners to Storm's End, but when hearing of the siege of King's Landing by the essosi forces, he charged his younger brother Ser Robert Baratheon to gather forces in the northern Stormlands and relieve the capital. Ser Robert successfully did so and returned to join his brother back at Storm's End. Lord Martyn Baratheon led his forces south, to the Broken arm of Dorne, where he and Prince Manfrey Martell of Sunspear joined their forces and during the span of one year, conquered the Stepstones in the name of the king. Martyn knighted the twins of the Vale, Jon and Brandon Arryn after both showing outstanding valor in battle. After handing the Stepstones over to Prince Manfrey, Martyn returned to the Stormlands to rid his lands of invaders. He spent the year fighting skirmishes all over the rainy lands called the Stormlands. In 332 AC Lord Martyn was called back to the capital by King Brandon, with him came five thousand battle-hardened stormlander knights. When he arrived at King's Landing, he was charged with leading the royal forces over the Narrow sea to take Pentos. Thirty thousand levies from the Crownlands was put under his command. He successfully did so, and took the city, though he refused to admit any other than his own personal forces into the city, as to avoid pillaging and rape. When Lord Martyn returned to King's Landing, the war was over and he was hailed as a hero. A great tourney was thrown to celebrate their victory, Lord Martyn fought in it and eventually won it by defeating Ser Gerold Dayne in the final joust. He crowned Queen Sansa Stark of The North as his queen of love and beauty. Recent Life Lord Martyn is in an alliance with Lord Jaime Lannister due to the betrothal of his eldest son Lyonel to the oldest daughter of the lord of Casterly Rock.